Trial Number 3845
by The-x-Mad-x-Hatress
Summary: Ever wondered what The Lestranges trial was like? Can you guess whos point of veiw this is from? Oneshot! Rated T for some sexual mentions and torture. Not much but just to be safe.


Trial Number 3845

I find myself sitting down on the cold wooden bench I have sat down on so many times before. I look at the people sitting next to me like everyone else they are staring straight ahead, waiting for the trial to begin.

There is no noise and its colder then anything I've felt before. Which meant they were close. My insides were begging to shake and memories that some people could not imagine start playing through my head. Yes, the dementors were here.

The door on the far corner of the room opened and six tall hooded creatures glided slowly towards a small group of chairs in the center of the room. When they finally reached the chairs they back away and reveled four human beings that looked more dead then alive.I knew two of them very well, or so I thought.

The next thing I heard was a uncontrollable sobbing sound. I looked over to see a women next to Barty Crouch crying so hard she was beginning to shake. I knew of corse this was his wife. The way Barty just stood there watching the four figures you would have never guessed he even heard his wife crying.

My eyes slowly moved back down to the four figures. A tall man who looked as though he had not had any sleep in years whispered something to the man next to him then sat down in the first chair he watched the chains snake up his arms and bind hin to the chair then looked up and started blankly at Barty.

The next man much thinner then his brother looked as though the slightest touch would break him. It seemed to take him years to sit down in the next chair but when he finally did he just looked down towards the ground not daring to look at the chains binding him to the chair.

Next was a women who sat down in a very graceful manner and smiled as the chains snaked there way up her thin white arms. I would say she liked all the attention and was proud to be sitting on that chair.

Last was not a man but a boy that looked as though he was just in his late teens. The boy sat down shakily and look petrified as everyone look his way.

Barty then stood up looking down on the figures with pure disgust.

"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law so that we may pass judgement on you, for a crime so heinous-"

"No its not true!""I'm innocent!" The young teenager screamed, sweat pouring down his face.

"-that we have rarely heard the like of it within the court. Barty yelled this last part to the 200 or so people sitting in the court room.

Barty kept talking but I had heard this story a million times so I turned to study the young women who was now smiling. I couldn't figure out why she was smiling until I heard "For the torturing of Frank and Alice Longbottem" I remember seeing her for the first time. She walked up to the sorting hat with out bit of fright and no sooner had she sat down that the hat shouted SLYTHERIN!

Yes this girl had grown into a beautiful women but with a black heart. Smiling at the reference of something so violent would make people to believe she was insane and that's what she wants, she wants people to think she's insane. She wants people to know her power.

The poor boy is still crying and begging. He as well as everyone else here knows that once you go into to Azkaban you don't come back out.

I know look towards the man with the blank stare, only know its not blank anymore its filled with disgust and embarrassment as he watched the boy sit there crying and acting not very Death Eater like. Also I notice this mans hands are reaching for the women's hand. I heard they had gotten married but I didn't really think it was out of love. Maybe for him it was.

All around me hands raised and the boys screaming was louder then before. While the other just rose quietly out of there chairs. That is until the women turned towards Barty and yelled at the top of her lungs "The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch!" "Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait, He will rise again!"

As the dementors grabbed her she was still yelling

"We alone were faithful!"

"We alone tried to find him!"

The women and men swept out the room but the boy would not give in till the dementors had to drag him away.

I got up from my seat and started towards the door. .I first thought about all the stairs I would have to climb then I though I would need to put this in my pensieve right when I got back to my office. This could be useful information in the future. Yes, I would put it right next to Karkaroff and Ludos...


End file.
